Junk Mail
by miserminermo13
Summary: When a lady finds there is more than junk mail in her mail box CSI is called out.Updated
1. Chapter 1

Junk Mail

"Mails here," said the little boy looking through the window watching every second pass by. "Coming," said the tired mother of three. When she walked outside the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When she reached the mailbox she smelt an odd stench coming from inside in fact it was trailing along her neighbor's houses. "Smells like something died," said the lady and went ahead and ignored it. When she grabbed her mail she sorted through it "Junk junk junk hey wait there's a package addressed to me." Stunned considering she hadn't gotten a package in over a year she rushed into the house anxious to open it. When she walked inside she sat at the table and ripped it open furiously while her kids watched. What she pulled out was just like the rest of her mail, junk but this wasn't junk from a post office it was junk from a human body frying inside of a bag.

In fact many neighbors had screamed horrified of the same thing they too had gotten some form of a human organ all fixed the same way wrapped in a plastic bag and stuck in a packaging folder. The team was just wrapping up a case when Grissom got the call there was a homicide in a little neighborhood called Haywood Heights on Oregon Road. He grabbed Catherine and Warrick and headed out. When they got there they saw some very disturbing images every neighbor had gotten a package with a human organ enclosed in them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well the street name fits the crime I can see why someone would want to stage this here," said Catherine. While Warrick and Grissom were inspecting each mailbox they spotted an old car parked on a patch of dirt right where another house was about to be built. "What do you wanna bet that the body is in that car," said Grissom. "Let's say $100," said Warrick. "I was kidding," said Grissom. "I knew that," said Warrick as he was clearing his throat. "Sure you did," said Catherine as she sat listening to there conversation. "Now can we get on with our investigation and not fight about a stupid joke that Warrick was trying to fix," she replied. "Okay," they both agreed. When they searched the car they checked the most obvious place, the trunk. "Nothing not a single drop of blood," said Catherine as Warrick sprayed the back and checked "She's right," Warrick said as he closed the trunk. "But we can't say that for the back seat," Grissom replied as he showed them the pool of blood on the seat and the floor. "But how do we know that was the vics blood," said Warrick. "Greg will tell us that I got to get this blood analyzed see you back at the lab," said Grissom as he hopped into his car and sped away. "Man he is one determined worker," Warrick laughed. "Yeah I'll say," replied Catherine. It took them a couple of times of inspecting the car until they noticed a partial print on the window. "Hey Cath take a look at this," said Warrick. "I guess we weren't the only ones inspecting this car," said Catherine "I'll tape it and give this to Greg when we get back to the lab." "Good idea," said Warrick trying to find at least one more clue that might give them a better lead but nothing was found except a partial print and a sample of blood.

Back at the lab Grissom had just dropped off the sample and was heading to the coroners to find out who the vic was and to get a blood sample to compare and see if they matched. When he got there Dr. Al Robins had just gotten the results from earlier testing to determine who the vic was. "Seems you brought me a young one," said Al. "What do you mean," said Grissom. "Our vic here was only 11 years old," replied Al. "Cause of death?" asked Grissom. "I would say a cut through the Dorsal Aorta also by the conditions of the organs these were surgically removed, put on ice and once frozen put in a package and sent." Said Al in a disgusted way. While walking out of the door of the coroners Al yelled "Hey Gris did you forget something?" "Oh yeah the blood sample," said Grissom as he darted back and grabbed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine and Warrick had just returned and had dropped the print off at the lab to be scanned by afias, a finger print search, and had headed off to find Grissom to find out if he had got a lead. When they turned the hall they ran into Dr. Al Robins he was frantically trying to find Grissom. "What is it?" asked Catherine. "I was rinsing off the organs when I found a brown human hair and it didn't belong to our vic," "So you are saying this may be the hair of our murderer," said Warrick. "Exactly," said Al. "We will get this to Greg as fast as we can and if we find Grissom we will tell him," replied Catherine. They hastily walked to the lab and dropped off the sample and met up with Grissom and had told him the good news. He had also got a hit the blood in the car matched the victim but the print hadn't. "So if the print and the hair match we have someone who was there when it happened," said Catherine. "Yeah also we are looking for a surgical doctor with brown hair and most likely the victim is the daughter or a relative," replied Grissom. "So we do have a," said Catherine who was interrupted by Greg who was almost peeing in his pants. "Hey guys I matched the hair to a surgical doctor who works at LV Surgical Unit 25 I couldn't match the partial I need another print to compare it to," "You got it," said Warrick in a stern steady voice "I will have the print for you by the end of the day," promised Warrick. "Catherine and Warrick I want you to head to the hospital and get a head start I have to be in court in a half an hour and I need to be prepared," ordered Grissom. "Okay," said Catherine.

When they got there they searched for the only brown haired doctor who worked there when they found her they had a long talk on what they discovered and asked her about the picture of the girl. She said nothing but agreed to give a finger print. When they gave it to Greg he compared them on afias "Well," they said. "Looks like you have just found your murderer," said Greg. After talking to Brass they brought the doctor in for questioning along with her lawyer. They sat down and began there discussion. "We believe this girl in the picture is your daughter you know the one who has been missing for 2 days," said Catherine. "Okay so maybe that is my daughter but what does that has to do with me," rambled the lady. "Apparently you have a lot to do with this we found your DNA on the organs of your daughter do you want to tell us how it got there?" pressed Brass.


End file.
